Part One. The Beginning of the Battle.
by Skam Diablo
Summary: This takes place right after Trunks and Vegeta's training. It isn't too bad of a story, keep in mind only my second fic. Good action and it will get better. Read the follwing parts to find out what happens. This fic is lots more realistic than the other.


Part One. The Beginning of the Battle.

Vegeta had just reached Cell.

"We have business, Cricket." Demanded Vegeta, grabbing Cell on the shoulder.

Cell momentarily stopped destroying the isles. He turned to greet Vegeta. Cell felt like he was meeting a part of himself. "Hey, this is a family reunion. Please, boy, don't put me through this. I would hate to destroy part of myself." Cell folder his arms and smiled.

Vegeta smirked and hit Cell square in his flat nose. Cell whipped back into a mountain on the island that 16 and 18 were on. Boulders toppled on him. He arose from the rubble slowly.

" I am much stronger than you stubborn saiyan. My power level with Android 17's is more than double yours, according to my data. I have already defeated you in my time, why struggle with me now?" Cell explained. 

"Ha! Cricket." Vegeta up kicked Cell and with one mighty blow knocked him to the floor. "Shame on you insect." Vegeta shook his fist in minimal pain from the punch. "Your judgement, or rather your data must be bad Creature."

Cell climbed out of the shallow hole. He phased to the air where Vegeta was floating. Cell stabbed many consecutive times at Cell with his tail. He then backed up realizing that he would need to power up to defeat this saiyan. Cell's theme music played loudly. Hard rock. He began to glow and shriek as if claiming his power. Although Vegeta was shocked at his power, he remained calm and kept his confidence.

Vegeta read both power levels, using a technique that Trunks taught him allowing him to read powers even if they are not powered up. His read out at about 18 million, and Cell's read out at 21. Exactly 21, no more, no less. It was frightening even to Vegeta. 

::If I max out I will only be a few million from his level:: Vegeta thought.

Back at Kami's Lookout Bulma's questions were annoying Piccolo and Tien. At one point Tien simply walked away. Piccolo soon followed. "We've got to do something." Said Tien in near desperation.

"Yea, I know, its killing me too. However, neither of our power levels are helpful. I feel yours at 800,000, stronger than its ever been but nothing compared to Cell's." Piccolo's voice tailed off. He called Tien's name.

Tien was struggling to even answer due to his concentration and his anger towards Cell. Then Tien answered Piccolo, "Yes Piccolo, what is it?"

"We're going in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber next!" Piccolo yelled.

"Huh?!?" A frightened Tien wondered.

"You want to make a difference don't you?"

"Well, uh, yea but…"

"Are you scared?" Piccolo asked.

"Absolutely. Aren't you?"

"Of course," Piccolo answered, "But we need to help. As soon as Gohan and Goku get out of there we're going in. Can you handle it?"

Tien opened his left fist and placed his right fist in his left hand. He closed his eyes (Yes, all three!) and bowed. There suddenly seemed to be an understanding between Piccolo and Tien.

The next day took an eternity (Or a year in Gohan and Goku's lives). Vegeta and Trunks held off Cell, while 16 and 18 stayed in hiding. Piccolo and Tien meditated. Tien's fighting power arose throughout the day.

"Tien your power level had grown substantially today. May I ask what happened?" Piccolo wondered.

"I was imagining fighting in my mind. It seems fun again, like when I was in my youth and I competed with Goku. My confidence is back," Tien snapped, "And I am looking forward to our training. My power level has reached that plateau. Finally, one million."

Piccolo's face was stunned and scared. "All that from meditation? Unreal."

"Yes, it seems strange. Yours is close to six million. Your power must have grown since you got healed with the sensu bean."

"Yeah it has slightly." Piccolo went into a deep thought. A while later he looked up, "We may have to stay in the Time Chamber for more than a year to complete our training. We won't leave until we feel like we can help."

"Huh? Wait…couldn't we die?"

"Yes, some people have to leave because they go mentally crazy, but we must take that-" Gohan and Goku interrupted Piccolo's speech by coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Silence spread.

Goku seemed taller and thinner to Tien.

"My Goku you've changed." Mr. Popo said with tears in his eyes.

"You're going in aren't you, Piccolo? I can feel it." Goku never made eye contact. 

"Yes, Tien and I. We will be sure to join you at the battle field once we are finished." 

"You're only kidding yourself if you think it will be easy."

"Right." Gohan agreed, with determination on his face.

"Let's go Gohan." Goku reached his arm out and Gohan nodded. Although Piccolo had more questions he went on without notioning about them. Goku and Gohan went to the fight scene with instant transmission.

Piccolo and Tien entered the Time Chamber, slowly.

"Where on Earth do you think you're going? Piccolo, Tien, Kami, STOP!" Mr. Popo shouted.

Piccolo spoke the moment they walked in. "You and I Tien can reach a new level. You see Vegeta and Trunks trained too hard physically, and alone. Goku focused simply on raising Gohan's power level and turning him into a Super Saiyan. Our mental and physical training combination will be perfect."

"Right." Tien agreed and nodded.

When Goku and Gohan arrived at the Battle Field Trunks scanned their power. "Whoa, Gohan, amazing."

"Yes, he's a Super Saiyan now." Goku responded. 

"But Goku, yours is barely above mine at 15.5 million."

"Yea well I'll do what I can." Goku smiled.

The talking halted Vegeta's fighting for just a moment. "Well Kakarott, glad you could make it." Vegeta smirked. When Vegeta's head was turned Cell powered up his fist and threw a hard jab. Vegeta dodged it and upper cut Cell in his chest.

-stay tuned for part two, please coming out A.S.A.P., Its already written just gotta get it typed!-


End file.
